This research is directed at the investigation and development of methods to establish and test an operational, computer-based ultrasound system for two-dimensional motion imaging of the heart as a diagnostic tool and to extend its capabilities by sophisticated image processing and development of three-dimensional displays of the heart in motion. The clinical portion deals with left ventricular volume and function, segmental wall motion, papillary muscle function and left atrial volume obtained from longitudinal and transverse ultrasound scans of the left heart and compared for accuracy against angiocardiographic studies. Congenital heart disease will be examined by a multiplanar imaging technique and the efficacy of ultrasound in depicting disordered cardiac anatomy determined by a comparison with angiocardiograms. Sophisticated, computer-based image processing will be investigated using techniques for flexible signal amplitude-display brightness assignments and Fourier transforms of echoes as they vary with range, azimuth, and with time to sharpen structure margins, remove clutter, characterize tissues, and enhance small amplitude differences. Methods for the assembly of three-dimensional motion images of the heart will be developed for computer graphic display from multiplanar ultrasonic two-dimensional scans. This research is expected to provide important clinical data without patient invasion or use of ionizing radiation for serial study of heart disease, enhanced diagnosis through image processing, and improved assessment of cardiac volume and function.